Two Worlds
by TheWolf32
Summary: During the field test of his newest invention, Myrnin makes Amelie fall asleep and she doesn't wake up. Myrnin finds a replacement, an Android of Amelie. Meanwhile, Amelie is trapped in a dream world and she has to get out before it's too late. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! So this idea came to me when I was in the most strange places that you don't need to know about. I don't think anyone has done this before, so I decided to do it :) It's long, I didn't mean it to be so long but I guess I like putting in some detail :)_

_I hope you like it and when you have read it please review and tell me if I should continue :)_

* * *

**Myrnin's Point Of View**

I had finally done it. I had been perfecting my invention that makes the target incredibly drowsy. I thought this would be a good idea after the failure of Claire's machine. Not so much as a failure, as it had gotten into the wrong hands.

Anyway, checking over my machine one last time, I am satisfied it shall do its purpose. Now I just need a test subject to field test it. I had tested enough of my inventions on Oliver which had led to him telling Amelie on me, then having my science equipment taken away. I had got it back; of course I don't let anyone keep my sciences equipment.

I had been told time and time again that I am not allowed to experiments on Claire or any of her house mates. So that only left Amelie. She never said anything about testing on her, though she probably thought I would never do that.

Well I need a test subject and the invention will only make her a bit tired. Nothing could go wrong. I took my little invention which looked maybe a elongated bell and went to see Amelie.

When I got there her little servant, who I didn't like, because she wouldn't let me in.

"It's important."

"I don't care. The Founder's busy so you will have to wait." She said. I gave up trying to reason with her and went in myself. The woman protested but I hardly heard.

"What do you want?" Amelie said.

"Hello, my Lady. I have come to show you something and perhaps try it out." I said putting my invention on her desk.

She looked at it for a moment. "What is it?"

"I have made a device/machine that can make you drowsy. It can help in-"

"No thank you. After the trouble Claire's machine did, I think you should leave the inventing for a while." Amelie said.

"Can't I test it, though?"

"On who?" She asked.

"You." I said, cheerfully. Amelie didn't share the enthusiasm. In fact, it looked like she is getting very... angry...

"Excuse me?" She said, quietly. I cleared my throat and decided a re-phrase was in order.

"Well I needed to test it on someone. Inanimate objects don't get tired and I'm not allowed to test it on anyone in town. You forbade Oliver and Claire and her little friends. It will only make you a little tired then he could drink coffee or go to bed. It's really harmless."

"No. Now leave please I am with someone." She said. I looked around and found a small human behind me. Huh, I wondered where the heartbeat was coming from.

"Can I come around later?" I asked.

"No." Which I take as a yes. I really needed to test it out.

"Thank you so much. I promise it is very harmless." I said and left before she could say anything else.

**Later**

I waited behind a wall in the hallway of Founder's Square. When Amelie's little servant left I went to her desk and looked at the piece of paper. It had all the appointments and a few meetings she had planned for Amelie. There is a gap though, between 2:30 and 7:45 in the morning where I could come and see her. I smiled to myself and went back to my hiding spot.

Conveniently there is a clock on the wall opposite me and to the left. I settled down and waited for the hands to turn to 2:30. I kept myself busy by drawing new inventions I could think of and new ways to torment Oliver. I thought of how the clock might work.

But I quickly got bored. Soon enough though the clock struck 2:30 and I got up and stretched. Maybe I could have walked around a bit while I was waiting. I picked my machine up and went to Amelie's office walking in.

"Ah, Amelie now-"

"Myrnin."

"Yes my dear?"

"I said you can't come around later." She said.

"Yes but I really need to try this out. Please?" I asked.

"Try it out on an animal around here. I have things to do." She said.

"Please? You will only feel a bit tired. Pleaseeeee?" I had learned from Claire that persistence was key to getting what you want. Though clearly this was annoying Amelie.

"If you say Please like that once more-"

"Okay, can I use it on you then?" I asked. Maybe cutting her off hadn't been a good idea.

"No. Please leave." Amelie said.

"No, no look. You can-" Amelie took my machine from me.

"Guards, escort Myrnin out. And make sure he leaves." She said. I took my invention back and walked away. I heard her sighed and I stood outside.

"Outside." One of the pets said. I obeyed. When they went back to her room, I went back in and found they have left the door open. I fiddled with the buttons then when I was certain it was on and programmed I pointed it at Amelie and pressed the red button.

Then I hide behind the wall. Luckily she had sent her guards away so they wouldn't interfere with my field test. I looked back into the room after a bit and saw Amelie sleeping... or looking dead for a human with untrained eye. I smiled and walked up to her.

"Right. Now to wake her up..." I said. I pressed buttons and reversed the programming and pointed it at her and pressed the button then hid around the corner. She would definitely kill me if she saw me. After a little bit I looked around and saw Amelie still sleeping. "Hmm..." I went up to her and shook her slightly. "Amelie?" I was a little nervous, thinking she was playing or something. But no, she stayed unconscious.

"Oh dear..." I said to myself. I closed the door and went back pressing the buttons and checking the programming and pressed the button again. Nothing. "Amelie, dear wake up please." I pushed her hair away from her face. I sighed and scratched my neck. What do I do now?

I went to the door and looked out and down the hall making sure no-one was about. Then I picked up Amelie and ran to my lab where I lay her on my bed.

"Right so... Amelie won't wake up and she is needed for later this morning..." I said to myself sitting down in my chair. "I will just have to make a copy of her." Then I thought that was as near to impossible as I could get. The robot would have to have her exact likeness and it takes more skilled humans to build them. Plus I didn't have any resources here to even start making one. I stood and looked around the lab for anything that could give me an idea on what to do about this situation.

Then, I found it! Claire's "laptop" she had brought around me, when I can't remember. She was trying to modernize me but it wasn't working. I had never used it but I couldn't think of where else to go. The Interweb held all the information in the world, Claire had told me.

I turned it on and spent a good hour or so just figuring out how work it. Claire had teached me but as I said I couldn't remember. When I had finally grasped the working I went into the Interweb and pressed in "how to make a realistic robot that can replace a person temporarily". The Interweb didn't show much. Instead it showed stuff that wasn't in my question. So I re phrased it.

"A human that can make a real robot" Some promise and I pressed on the words that said about a human who did this. He had a number and I picked up the telephone which miraculously I hadn't broken yet and typed in the number and pressed call.

"Hello, Tim's Robots." A person said. I cleared my throat.

"Hello, I was wondering whether you can make a robot for me? She needs to look like the original and have all her thoughts." I said.

"Okay, what your name?"

"Myrnin."

"Last name?" The person said. I had forgotten it. You forget these things once you have lived for hundreds of years.

"Ummm... Collins." Using the boys name wouldn't hurt.

"Okay and where do you live?"

"In a lab. Don't worry though I will clean it up. She needs clean surroundings." I said.

"No no, which town or city do you live in?" The person asked.

"Morganville. Texas." I said and wondered how many questions he had left before he actually did some work.

"What's your address?" He asked.

"Umm... A lab. By the Day House just ask around." I said.

"Okay, I will make the parts then come to you for final assembly. Bye." And he hung up. Hmm... I had neglected to ask how long he would be. I couldn't have him take days, or months. The longer he took the more harder it will be to hide Amelie.

So I called him back and said he had until 7:45 to deliver the parts. Right now it is 3:15.

**7 hours later**

I looked at the clock for the countless time. Where was he? It was coming up to 10:23 and he still wasn't here. I had the quite difficult task of convincing Oliver, Claire and Amelie's pets I had no idea where she was. I had to cover the room in a different smell to stop the vampires from sniffing her out. This had to remain a secret.

"Hello?" A male voice asked. I perked up and ran to the entrance.

"Ah! Your here! Come, come!" I said, waving the average sized man with the Tim's Robot logo on his shirt.

"This is a nice lab." He said.

"Thank you. I said 7:45 and it is now," I checked the telephone. "10:30."

"Sorry I couldn't find you. You didn't really give me an address and it doesn't take 5 hours to collect all the pieces. What's the emergency anyway?"

"No reason. Well... my sleeping friend would like a robot and she is _very_impatient." I said.

"Okay well, making an entire robot would take some time, so I have achieved what the TV makers have done. We shall connect the robot to your friends thoughts and she will be like her. But of course with some minor problems. If there are any just let me now." The person said.

"Okay. So get to work and tell me when your done." I said, I really needed a drink and couldn't leave before as I needed to wait for the human and turn away Oliver and the others.

**2 hours later.**

I had returned and was reading one of the many books I had acquired over my life. Right now I was reading one of Emily Brontë books she had written.

That was 2 hours ago. Now it was almost 13:00. I was going to see what was taking him so long, when the human came out.

"All done. I just have to tell you, she will act like a robot when her head turns and all, but all movements are fluid." He said. I went in and saw the identical Amelie on a sheet on the floor. I had to admit, the human had done very well.

"That will be $520.75." The human said. After I had touched her and skin to make sure it was all lifelike I looked up at him.

"Excuse me?"

"$520.75." He said.

"Yes I know, why are you saying that?"

"Well.. you have to pay. It doesn't come cheap." The human said. Oh right... Claire had told me about this.

"Do you mind if I pay you later?"

"The prices are on the website and you didn't put in a credit or debit card number so I expect the money... in cash." The human said. Well... I was stuck. I had no money of any kind around the lab.

"Ah... Well..." I cleared my throat. Then I punched him and he fell to the floor unconscious. I hope I didn't hit him too hard... I would need him in case anything went wrong.

I crouched down on the floor and looked at the guy's laptop. It had readings and as I clicked through the options and setting I saw that the human had made the robot Amelie, human. I looked again and saw the human colour in her skin and she was warming up. Also whatever piece of robot the guy had put in her mimicked the beat of a heart.

So I did some editing, hoping not to mess it up too much. I lowered the body temperature to... Well I don't know how cold I am... I lowered until I saw her skin pale until she matched the real Amelie on the bed. Then I switched off the beating heart sound but decided to keep the simulated breathing.

Then I looked at the eye setting. This was where I was stuck. There was no option to change her eyes to red if she ever got angry. Hmmm... I think I will leave that. Amelie only gets mad when I irritate her.

On the _Strength_ tab I pushed up the bar from normal weak, human strength to the top where she would maybe be able to lift a car or something.

On the _Emotions_ tab I had a hard time deciding whether to turn it off. If I did then she would be more emotionless than she usually is and if she gets stuck alone with Oliver that could cause a problem. But I didn't want her displaying everything she was feeling. I saw the Stoic button and went outside to the bookshelf to see what that meant.

When I found nothing on the books, I went on the Interweb. I pressed in "what does stoic mean"

Then definition came up: _a person who can endure pain or hardship without showing their feelings or complaining._

That sounded like Amelie. So I went back and pressed the _Stoic_ button. Thats when I noticed there was no option for robot Amelie to show her vampire speed. I wondered what would happen of I tried to turn her...? Nothing since she was filled with robot... gadgets.

I sighed. I went on the _Speed_ tab, which was about her walking speed, running, talking and other stuff. I set them to Normal hoping that it would be normal then I set running speed to high. Maybe it could mimic vampire speed.

I pressed on the _Relationships_ tab and thought about whether to make her and Oliver together. I know they loved each other and didn't want robot Amelie to love him but it was to keep up appearances and typed in Oliver and what there relationship was like. It also required a picture... Hmm... Maybe she could find out when I switch her on.

The human had already set the _Blink_ speed so I went into the _Preferences_ tab. This was about what food and drink she liked. I set the food to... All kinds. And the drink to... Well that was to be expected. No Human Blood option. I looked around the screen and saw a button that said _"Add Preference"._ I feel quite proud of myself for knowing how to do this. I must Claire sometime...

I cleared my throat and went back to the task at hand. I typed in Human Blood and pressed Accept. It didn't come up with human blood but instead lots of suggestions for human blood. One of them looked strange. It said Porphyria. I sighed and went back to the Interweb to ask it what it meant.

_a rare hereditary disease in which there is abnormal metabolism of the blood pigment haemoglobin. Porphyrins are excreted in the urine, which becomes dark; other symptoms include mental disturbances and extreme sensitivity of the skin to light._

Well that would never work. I have never known a vampire to go to the toilet or have "mental disturbances" apart from the time everyone was infected with the Bishop disease. "Extreme sensitivity to light" wouldn't work. Amelie usually turned a pink ish colour when she is out of the sun and her skin would start to give off smoke then burst into flames. It happens to every vampire, the younger they are the more quickly it happens. So that wouldn't work.

I pressed the box and put in Human Blood again and accept but again it came up with suggestions. I pressed what I originally put in and it finally put it as a preference. I had to click around a bit before that happened though.

I pressed ACTIVATE at the bottom but before it did that it showed the list of changes I made. I read them over twice then triple, making sure I had left nothing out. Then I pressed ACTIVATE and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amelie's Point of View (in the dream world)**

I woke up in a dark room. Where was Myrnin? My god, I will kill him. I specifically told him he could not use his new invention. I sat up and looked around.

"I'm in his bedroom..." I got up and went to the door. The lab is lit up like it's daytime. "Myrnin?" No answer. I sighed and went up the stairs. Outside I shielded my eyes and looked around. It is unusually bright outside even on the sunniest days. I walked out and halfway to Common Grounds to speak with Oliver, I stopped.

I wasn't burning. Usually as soon as I stepped outside I would get a dull burn and start to go pink but now, I am feeling the warm glow. But there was no sun, so where was this light coming from?

I reached Common Grounds and opened the door. "Oliver?" The café is empty which is strange. I walked to Oliver's office and opened the door. Oliver is writing letters. "Oliver."

He looked up and smiled. "Hello Amelie."

"Where is everyone?" I asked, closing the door.

"I sent them away. They can get their coffee somewhere else." Oliver stood up and walked up to me. "How are you today?"

"Well... I'm not sure. There is no sun, but it's so bright out there. The town's deserted." Oliver held a hand to my face.

"It's just us. That's good, isn't it? You've always wanted a time where we are just alone."

"Is this a dream? This can't be happening. Last thing I remember is doing work then falling asleep. I wake up-" Oliver shushed me and I glared at him. "Don't shush-" He kissed me and I pushed away shocked.

"Let's go to my room. It has more comfortable surroundings." Oliver said. I closed my eyes and rubbed them then when I opened them I found myself standing in a bedroom with pyjamas on. They were plain white and my hair is down; it was up earlier.

"Where am I?" I looked around.

"Your in my bedroom." Oliver said, from behind me. I turned around.

"This is a dream... How do I get out?"

"How do you know your dreaming? This could be reality." Oliver twirled a strand of my hair around his fingers.

"Because the town isn't empty and you and I... We are not this affectionate." I said.

"Everyone left, yes. You ordered it. The light... something happened and the light harms the humans. We can walk around day and night." Oliver said. I frowned.

"That makes no sense. Where are the rest of the vampires? How can I change rooms?" I rubbed my head. This was giving me a headache. Oliver both his hands on my face.

"We're alone. Didn't you ever want this?" He asked.

"Yes, I guess. But I have to get back." I took his hands off my face and noticed the smooth skin. It is not that smooth before.

"Then you just have to stop worrying." Oliver lightly squeezed my hands. "We can stay here forever and we can go anywhere and you won't have to worry about anything ever again. Like it was before."

This is a dream. It has to be. Oliver is not this affectionate, you can't just wish yourself places and the town isn't deserted. Also there has to be a Sun to have light.

"Amelie, stop worrying. Just stay here." Oliver kept saying.

"Okay..." I said, but I didn't hear myself, if that makes sense. A headache was forming in my head and I closed my eyes for a moment.

* * *

**Myrnin's Point of View**

Robot Amelie eyes opened and she sat up.

"Hello. Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Myrnin." She said. Her voice is perfect. I gave her a hand up and even her height which I thought the human would get wrong, is perfect.

"Okay. Now I need to tell you what to do." I said. "Remember this. When you go into Founder's Square, you say that you were seeing Morley about his street habits. Then you have to go to these appointments," I held up the piece of paper with the times and everything. Amelie scanned over with her eyes. "Then any files that are put on your desk you decide whether they should happen or not. Have you go that?"

"Of course. I have Amelie's memories." She said.

"Yes, yes of course. Another thing when they offer you a drink you take blood." I said. I clicked my fingers. "Do this." I ran to the end of the room using vampire speed. Amelie followed. She was faster than me. I patted her shoulder. "Perfect." I looked over to the real Amelie still sleeping. "Come on." I said to the other Amelie and lead her out and upstairs.

At Founder's Square, I walked in with Amelie and lead her upstairs. "Now, you like Claire very much but Oliver is your boyfriend." I had decided to apply some girls lipstick as Amelie's lips as they weren't that pale. "Okay this is your office." She walked in and then I ran back to the lab to try and reverse what I did.

**Oliver's Point of View**

I looked through Amelie's drawers, for any idea of where she went. Myrnin wasn't telling me something and he was quite eager for me to leave as soon as I got there. The door opened and Amelie walked in.

"Where have you been?"

"I have been seeing Morley about his street habits." She said and walked to sit down at her desk.

"For almost 12 hours?"

"Yes. Now, will you excuse me I have work to do." She said. I stared at her. Something was off but I couldn't figure out what. Amelie turned her head to me. "Please."

I walked out of the room and went to Myrnin.

"What have you done to Amelie?" I demanded when I got there. Myrnin looked up from a book and shrugged.

"Nothing. Why are so paranoid? It's not healthy."

"I don't care what's healthy, I know something is off with her and you wanting me to stay away. What's going on?"

"Well I thought it would be easy for you to stay away. There's nothing here of interest." Myrnin said, going back to his book. I looked to the room that contained Myrnin's bed. He never uses it, as far as I know but maybe there was something in there. I walked there but Myrnin caught me. "Not in there. Bob's... sleeping. I also got him a mate AND I uh... had someone. It doesn't smell good in there."

"I don't care. You said you have nothing to hide." I shook off his hand and reached for the handle but Myrnin grabbed my hand. I shook him off.

"Don't go in there." Myrnin said, in all seriousness.

"You have to tell me what's going on."

"Yes, yes I will just leave. I will... Come to your shop. Now go, go!" Myrnin shooed me away. I glared at him for a moment then turned and left.

**Myrnin's Point of View**

Phew, that was close. I made Oliver had gone until I couldn't hear him, then to make sure I went upstairs and checked around then went back inside.

The bit about the human was true. I needed all her blood if I was going to stop Amelie from starving. I had filled 7 bags with her blood and connected a plastic tube. Then I got a knife and lifted Amelie's top.

"Sorry, my Lady. But I can't have you ravenous when you finally awake." I glanced at the computer; the human that had made the robot had left a camera which could monitor the robot Amelie. I had placed it in the office diagonal from the door and one in the Council Meeting room. Charts and information rolled by on the screen. The human had done some sort of magic or voodoo, so the memory transfer didn't need any wires. I turned back to the real Amelie and cut into her stomach. "Sorry, if you can feel this... Please don't kill me when you wake." I said. I dug deeper, until I located her stomach and cut it open then got the plastic tube in before her skin healed.

I wiped away the blood, then squeezed the bag. Now she won't get thirsty... Or hungry.

I went to the computer and watched as the robot went about signing the papers. She's doing a good job.

**Claire's Point of View**

I was watching TV when my phone bleeped. I looked at it and saw the reminder for the appointment I had with Amelie. She wanted to see me, about something to do with me working with Myrnin. To be honest, I haven't been there for a while after a experiment went wrong and ended up me almost getting killed.

I sighed and decided to get ready. Being early, was better than being late.

I stripped out of my over sized top which was actually Shane's and got into denim jeans, a purple top and a black jacker with skulls on (from Eve). I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth for good measure then collected the house key and went to Founder's Square.

**Founder's Square**

When I arrived at Founder's Square, I went in and reported to Amelie's receptionist. She told me to go right in.

Walking in, something struck me. Amelie had files of paper around, usually she only had a few. I don't know why I got worried about that. Amelie looked up... A little too fast.

"Claire, have a seat." Amelie said motioning to the chair. I sat down.

"So... um... What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Why haven't you gone to see Myrnin?"

"Because he tried to kill me." I said. "Don't you remember? The explosion, I got burnt very bad." Amelie blinked.

"Of course." She said. She picked up a piece of paper and scanned over it. Was I hallucinating, or did I see something in her eye? It was like... I don't know... Amelie looked back at me.

"Are your hands still burnt?" She asked.

"A little..." I shrugged. Amelie held out her hand.

"Can I see?" After a hesitation I held my hand out. Amelie took hold and I was shocked how cold she was. I know vampires are cooler than humans, but it felt like she just stuck her hands in a freezer. Amelie ran a finger down my red palm and I shivered.

"Why are you so cold?" I asked. Amelie looked up at me.

"Why? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Your, uh, colder than usual." I said.

"I have been out." Amelie said and looked at my hand again. Her eyes scanned my hand like they had done with the paper. Then I got it. The thing that was off... Amelie usually had a mask on her emotions but I had learned to decipher at least some... but not all the time. This time however, it was like her eyes were... empty. No emotion behind them. "I'm sure you will be fine." She said, letting go of my hand.

"Um... thanks." I said. "Where did we meet the first time?" it felt like this person... Amelie was an imposter. Amelie inclined her head.

"Why do you ask?"

"You look... Different. I just want to know."

"The church. You were running from girls who wanted to harm you. You were looking for a book and I asked for the book built you did not have it." Amelie said. Wow... good recall.

"Okay-"

"Then I met your friends later through a portal. I introduced myself and then have you a contract for my protection along with the bracelet. You signed the contract and I put the bracelet on you." Amelie said. I held up my hands.

"Okay! I just wanted to know." I said. Well... that was detailed.

"You were 16 at the time." She said and smiled but it looked fake. I smiled back albeit nervously. "Attending-"

"It's fine! I don't need to hear my life story since coming here." I said. "You didn't need to say all that." I said. Amelie started at me, the smile gone. I checked her over and one of the things I noticed was that she was breathing. Vampires don't need to breathe and I hadn't seen Amelie do it unless she was ... exhausted or in pain... something extreme.

"Visit Myrnin. Or you don't get paid." Amelie said. I nodded and stood up.

"Um... Thanks. For having me." I said and walked out of the room, feeling Amelie eyes on me on all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Myrnin's Point of view**

With the robot off doing the job, I went back to the lab to see if I could wake Amelie. Then a thought occurred to me; she will starve if she doesn't get blood, but I didn't exactly want to cut her open. I sighed. I needed a willing human to donate possibly all their blood. I went to my invention and checked it over. I had tried everything I could think of, to reverse what it has done, but nothing worked. I fear I may have actually made the situation worse.

Grabbing my coat and hat, I went outside and strolled down the street casually. Then I saw the perfect human. I ran up and snapped her neck before she even had a clue what was going on. I picked her up and ran back to my lab, lying her down on the chair.

"Now for blood bags." I said and ran out again to the Blood bank, where I picked up about 30 bags and a jug and ran back home.

In the lab, I went through my stuff trying to find a plastic tube. Not thick, just thin and manoeuvre-able enough to feed Amelie. I heard a beeping sound and looked around confused. Then I remembered it was the telephone that Claire had left me.

I rushed over to the table and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Um... Hi. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, my dear. Though I am actually trying to find something..." I went back to finding the tube.

"Well... I had an appointment with Amelie today and she seemed... different." Claire said. I straightened and went to the table to measure the tube I had found.

"Different how?" I hadn't checked on her and I may not have made her exactly like the real Amelie, but she did the job good enough.

"Well, first she was freezing cold. Colder than you or Oliver. And usually... there is some sort of... Emotion in her eyes, which I have found out, but nothing was there."

"She could be getting good at her mask." I said. The tube is the correct length, so I go to my bedroom and take one of the blood bags. I opened the top and stuck the tube in and put it in the jug.

"...It isn't that." I had clearly missed what little Claire had been saying.

"Excuse me? Sorry I was busy and didn't hear you." Claire sighed.

"I said, ever since she got with Oliver she's been showing a little more emotion, so it isn't that."

"Well I have known Amelie longer than you, so I would just say she has put her mask up again. You could read her emotions because she didn't have it up. Is that all?" I explained and looked for something to keep Amelie's stomach open, as soon as I cut into her she would heal.

Claire sighed again. "The amount of work she is doing then. She had at least like 20 folders on her desk or something. And she watched me all the way out which is something she doesn't do. Don't tell me that's normal."

"Maybe she just wants to distract herself. A little work can do you good." I picked a knife found lying on the other side of the bed. Testing the sharpness by cutting my finger, I am satisfied. "Another thing, you don't need to come to work."

"For how long?"

"Well... Until I say so. I am doing something." I said. "Try not to worry too much about Amelie." And hung up.

I faced Amelie and took an unnecessary breath. "Sorry about this, my lovely lady. But it's to stop you from starving." I cut into her stomach.

**Amelie's Point of View (dream world)**

I woke up to a sharp pain in my stomach. I sat up and lifted my top, where blood was coming out. Then I felt another stabbing pain, inside then it subsided.

"What was that?" I asked myself. The blood had stopped and there is no cut or anything. I got up and looked around. I am still in the bedroom... Which I had to admit saddened me. I was certain this was a dream and I was waking up.

The door to the bedroom opened and Oliver came in.

"Hello Amelie. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I guess so." I looked down at the bed and got a surprise. The sheets were pristine. Just a moment ago they were covered in blood.

"Where do you want to go?" Oliver asked. I looked up at him.

"Home. Back to Morganville."

"You are home. I keep telling you. I thought you would stop worrying." He said. I shook my head.

"Who was stabbing me?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked, in shock.

"It felt like someone was stabbing me and there was blood," I looked down at my pristine pyjamas. "Then I felt it.. Inside. Who was doing that?"

"It wasn't me, I can assure you. You were awake when this happened?" He asked and I nodded. "I don't know. But let's go somewhere to take your mind off it."

"I want to go back. You have help me wake up." I said. Oliver walked up to me and covered my mouth.

"Your going to forget about that. This is home and your with me. You can go where ever you like. You don't ever have to worry about anything." He said. I took his hand away. "Just accept it."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then... Life here will become difficult." He went to kiss me, but I pushed him away. He sighed and his face fell. "Get dressed." He turned and walked out of the room.

I looked around. Where was the wardrobe? All that was here in this dark red room was the bed and a chest. I opened the chest and found it full of blood bags. I picked one up and it felt warm. I put it back. After the stabbing pain, I felt full.

I sat on the bed and thought about what clothes to wear. I closed my eyes and imagined a white top, with a blue silk jacket and blue trousers. For shoes, blue slip on ballet shoes. I opened my eyes and the clothes were there, on me. I looked for the pyjamas and they were nowhere to be seen.

A door appeared and I went through it, to outside on the street. Oliver stood there looking into space, maybe. He turned around and smiled after looking at my outfit.

"You look beautiful." He tried to kiss me again and I pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just don't try to kiss me." I said. Oliver sighed. "So where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want." He pushed my hair behind my ear.

"You choose." I said. Oliver smiled.

"Close your eyes. It's a surprise." He said. I was hesitant but in the end, did as was told.


	4. Chapter 4

**Myrnin's Point of View**

After cleaning up the blood and making sure the bag is in place, I went to the computer to check on the robot.

She is talking to a human I don't recognize, but that's no surprise. I hardly get out nowadays. I watched for a bit, then turned away to focus on my machine.

I had taken it apart and reassembled it to try and see where I went wrong. Maybe something came off when I used it the first time. Throwing the wires aside and getting an electric shock, I looked inside for anything that had fallen off. I couldn't see anything, so I put the wires back in and reconnected them. I sighed and sat down on the bed beside Amelie. I wondered whether she will ever awaken.

"Myrnin?" Someone called. I came out of the room and saw that someone was Oliver.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"What did you give Amelie?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"She's wide eyed and she speaks like she's on automatic or something. What did you give her?"

"Nothing, Oliver. I have been down here the entire time. Maybe she is taking a new approach?" I suggested.

"A new approach? Like acting like a robot?"

"Amelie is not robot, Oliver. She maybe just had some... Coffee." I shrugged. "Maybe you did something. Your around her, enough." I turned and sat down in my chair. "Now stop being paranoid and go do... Whatever you were doing." I picked up a book I had read 10 times.

"Fine. Amelie says there is a meeting coming up. Be there and see for yourself." He said and disappeared. I don't why she requires me. Most, or all the stuff she talks about has nothing to do with me. I put the book down and went back to the bedroom.

"If you heard any of that, don't worry Amelie. It was just your boyfriend being paranoid. You know how he is." I said to her. I fiddled with the duvet, pulling it up when I noticed her lips moving. I could barely hear what she was saying so I bent down,

"Myrnin... Myrnin..." I straightened.

"Well... This is strange." I scratched my head. What do I do now? Amelie's head fell to the side and she stopped whispering. I straightened her hair and pushed it out of her face. "I'm going to wake you up, don't worry." I grabbed my machine and set to work.

**Amelie's Point of View (dream world)**

When I opened my eyes again, I saw myself in a restaurant. The restaurant itself was completely empty, but there was a reservation for myself and Oliver. I looked around for him.

"How do you like it?" He said from behind me. I glared at him.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Oliver said and sat down.

"Sneak up behind me."

"Sorry. So do you like the restaurant? I choose the fanciest, for my Lady." I looked around. Even though there were tables and a bar, no-one was occupying them.

"Where is everyone?"

"I arranged for a room on our own. Isn't that nice?" He picked up a menu. "What would you like?"

I picked the menu in front of me. "Nothing here looks appetizing."

"Would you like a glass of blood then?" Oliver asked.

"No... I'm okay." Never the less, Oliver clicked his fingers and called the waiter. He came out of the STAFF ONLY door with a glass and a knife.

"Yes sir."

"A glass of blood for the Lady and myself." He said.

"I said, I didn't want any."

"You should taste his blood. It's divine." The waiter cut his wrist and held it over the glass.

"Oh god..." Oliver held my hand.

"He will replenish. Don't worry." I watched the waiter go pale and weak as he finished filling the glass and handed it to me. "Drink."

"I don't think so..." I pushed the glass to Oliver.

"What's wrong? You won't let me kiss you and now you won't drink." Oliver said, squeezing my hand.

"Couldn't you just get a blood bag? He shouldn't have to cut open his wrist." I said, looking around for bandages.

"He wanted to do it. I didn't force him to do anything." Oliver said, turning my head towards him. He sighed. "I will be right back." He stood and took the into another room. I held my head, feeling another headache coming. Why was it so bright? Where were we? There was no restaurant as posh as this in Morganville.

I heard whispers. I looked up to see who was making them, but there was no-one here. Great, now I am hearing things. I sighed and looked out the window, not like there was anything to see.

I head whispers again. I looked around and heard them again.

"Hello?" I called. No reply. The whispers stopped. Then I was sure I could hear a door opening. I stood up and looked around. I walked to the other side of the restaurant and opened doors and looked everywhere, but I saw nothing that could be making the sounds.

"If you heard any of that, Amelie, don't worry it's just your boyfriend being paranoid. You know how he is." I gasped and looked around. No-one.

Maybe this _was_ a dream and I was hearing Myrnin from the real world. I closed my focussed on his voice. I couldn't hear him anymore. I decided to try something else.

"Myrnin, can you hear me?" I asked quietly, as to not draw the attention of this world's Oliver. "Myrnin, can you hear me?" I tried again. Nothing.

"Amelie?" My eyes snapped open to Oliver standing in front of me.

"I thought I heard something." I said. Oliver nodded.

"Come to bed." He took my hand and that's when I noticed we had changed places again. I was back in the red room with my pyjamas.

"Oliver, please don't try and make me forget. But I don't think this is real." I said. Oliver made me sit down on the bed.

"Of course it's real. If this wasn't real, we wouldn't be here, would we?"

"I... It just seems impossible, that we go from being in a restaurant to this bedroom."

"Amelie, it is real. This is the real world and I am going to say it again. Stop worrying." Oliver held my face.

"I can't. And you can't tell me to do." Oliver sighed and dropped his hand.

"Then I will just have to do something about it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Claire's Point of View**

After the weird visit to Amelie's, I needed to see Myrnin. I know he said not to come, but this wasn't something I couldn't tell him over the phone.

Going down the steps and arriving in the lab, I looked around. No Myrnin. Then I heard him in his bedroom, probably talking to himself. I walked to the bedroom door and was about to open when it opened itself and Myrnin stood there.

"Claire. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about something." I said, looking around him. I saw something or... someone under a duvet. Myrnin shifted and I couldn't see anymore. "What's under the sheets?"

"Just some parts to a machine I am building." He said, dismissively. "Why couldn't you phone?"

"Well because anyone could, you know listen in or walk in on me." I said. "So, Amelie hasn't changed her behaviour."

Myrnin shrugged. "As I said, it's a phase." I looked around him again and I'm sure I saw a face. Of course Myrnin blocked my view again. "Maybe you should. We will talk about this later, yes?"

"No. Who is under the sheets?" I asked. I can be stubborn if I want to and I am not leaving until he shows or tells me.

"What makes you think there is someone under there?" He asked innocently.

"I saw a face. Who is it, Myrnin? I am not leaving until you tell me." I crossed my arms. Myrnin shrugged.

"It's just a mask I found. There I told you, now leave." He spun me around and pushed me away but I turned around.

"No! Show me."

"Claire, there is really nothing to see." Myrnin said.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"No, Claire. I am your boss and I am ordering you to leave now." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"If you have nothing to hide, why can't I see?"

"Because there is nothing." Myrnin said. I must be getting on his nerves, but I will not move until I see for myself.

"Let me in!"

"No. Go away, Claire." Myrnin said and shut the door. I banged on the door.

"Myrnin let me in now! Or I will make something up to Amelie." No answer. I banged again. "Myrnin!" I yelled. The door opened.

"Fine! Suit yourself. But under NO CIRCUMSTANCES can you tell a soul." Myrnin said and opened the door wider. I walked and gasped.

Amelie lay on the bed with a tube coming out of her stomach. "What is she doing here? And why is she sleeping?"

"One of my experiments went wrong. She was supposed to feel tired or fall asleep, but I couldn't wake her." He got a baby wipe and wiped away the blood on her stomach.

"So... What have you been doing? Who is that in Amelie's office?"

"Someone made a... robot. She's programmed to carry out whatever the real Amelie does." He threw the wipe in an already overflowing bin.

"Have you tried to fix it?"

"Of course I have! Nothing works." He sat down on the chair besides Amelie's bed and watched her. Then she began speaking.

**Amelie's Point of View (dream world)**

This time when I woke up, I was in a different room. Oliver sat in a chair at the foot of the bed.

"I have been waiting for you to wake up." He said standing up and walking over to me.

"Where am I?" I looked around the sea green room. Everything is different shades of green with the duvet having lovely patterns on.

"It's another room. In my house." He said. I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach and blood stained my pyjamas. Oliver looked horrified. "What do you... Uh remember?"

"About what?" Another stabbing inside then nothing.

"Umm... Never mind. Just don't worry about the pain. I'll get it sorted." He said, squeezing my hand.

"Should I remember something?" Oliver shook his head.

"Never mind. You can get dressed if you want and meet me outside." Oliver said and left the room.

"Amelie?" A very faint voice whispered. I looked around.

"Hello?"

"How will... help?" I heard another voice and looked around again.

"Just... to her." I closed my eyes and listened for where the voices came from.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"Amelie.. wake up..." the soft whisper came louder and I opened my eyes. Still, no-one was here.

"I'm losing my mind..." I said to myself. I stood up and thought of a blue jumper with matching trousers. Then I went outside.

When I stepped out of the door, the sky had turned from white to yellow, almost orange colour. Oliver stood against the house watching the sky.

"Nice sky, isn't it?" He asked.

"It's different." Oliver looked at my clothes and smiled.

"You have such great tastes in clothes. I wish I did." He chuckled. "So where do you want to go today?"

"I... I don't know." I said, thinking back to the voices I heard.

"What's on your mind?" Oliver asked, taking my hand. I shook my head.

"Nothing." Oliver gave my hand a squeeze.

"Please tell me. You can tell me anything." I shook my head.

"Really it's nothing." I pulled my hand away. Oliver went to kiss me, but I pushed him away. He didn't take no for an answer, and tried to kiss me again. "Stop it."

"There is something wrong. I can sense it. Tell me now." Oliver said, holding my face.

"It's nothing. I just don't want to kissed right now." I pushed his hands away. "So where are we going?"

Oliver was silent for a while, before sighing. "Another restaurant?" I shook my head.

"No, not if you are going to make a waiter slit his wrist." I shivered at the memory. Oliver looked mildly surprised which puzzled me. "What is it?"

"Oh... nothing." He said. "Of course. The waiter could get a bag, if you like." A thought occurred to me.

"May I ask something?"

"Of course, my Lady." Oliver said.

"What happens when I close my eyes?" Oliver sighed and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. You sleep that's all." He pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Amelie!" The voice came again louder. I looked around. Why were these voices only appearing in my head? Why was I going insane now?

"Amelie, what is it? Tell me now." Oliver said. I shook my head.

"I thought I heard something. My mistake." I looked up at the first floor window. "Do you mind if I not go to the restaurant? I would like to lie down."

"Not until you do something for me." I glared at him.

"I'm not kissing you. So drop it."

"The door won't appear, unless you do." I looked behind me. There is just a blank wall. I felt irritated so just so I can lie down, I quickly kissed him. Oliver pinned me against the wall holding my wrists.

"More than that, Amelie. Show me you love me. You do, don't you?" I growled and pushed him off, but he wouldn't budge. "For me."

"Oliver, get off me. Now." I glared at him. He smiled.

"Your stuck here. Unless you show me." His personality changed; I could see it. He wouldn't let me go unless I made out with him or something.

"No!"

Oliver stopped smiling. His eyes turned red and his grip on my wrists tightened. "Then this will only hurt a little. And you won't remember any of it." He placed his hands on either of my head then a blinding pain shot through my head, like the worst headache I had ever had. I struggled to get his hands off and before I passed out I heard him whisper.

"You're mine now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Claire's point of view**

"Okay, what was that?" Myrnin had his ear to Amelie's mouth again.

"Do sleeping people do this?" Myrnin asked, writing down on a piece of paper he had found.

"Well, some people sleep talk. And when some people are in a coma, they sometimes speak. What is she saying?"

"Hm. Well she was saying my name, then saying she had to get out. Then she was saying something Oliver." Myrnin said going down his list.

"Maybe she's dreaming?" I suggested. "Do vampires dream?"

"I don't know, do humans dream?"

"You were a human once, you should know." Myrnin gave me one of those looks that said, _You should know that already_.

"I'm 1,000 and something years old, I don't think I would remember something as minor and insignificant as dreaming when I was human."

I sighed. "So what do we do?" Myrnin was about to say something when he heard something. "What is it?"

"Myrnin!" said vampire disappeared in a flash. I decided to stay here and I sat on the bed. Maybe Amelie was having a nightmare? Well, you have got to have a few, after seeing everything over a huge span of time. I looked at the tube in her stomach. Myrnin had helpfully not warned me or anything that he was going to cut into her skin, then stomach and replace the bags. Then he had licked the blood of his hands. I had stared at him and he had said,

"What? It's still blood and mostly human." I still feel sick about that.

I looked at Amelie. She was still speaking but only Myrnin's hearing was sharp enough to decipher her words. "Myrnin!" Amelie said in a louder whisper, that I just about heard. I stood up quickly like the bed had electrocuted me.

I ran out of the bedroom into the lab, where Oliver had Myrnin against the wall by his neck. His red eyed gaze snapped to me.

"What's in the bedroom?" He demanded. I hesitated.

"N-Nothing." I said. Oliver let go of Myrnin and stormed to the bedroom. Myrnin grabbed Oliver's arm.

"No! I said you can't go in there!" Oliver bared his fangs and punched Myrnin then three him to the ground. Myrnin quickly recovered and sprang up.

"Don't touch me." He growled then stormed towards the bedroom. I got out of the way, no match for a pissed off vampire on a mission. Myrnin blocked the bedroom door.

"I said, you can't go in there. Amelie is probably just distracted, I don't know but you have to leave."

Oliver looked about to Myrnin. "The town is going to hell and Amelie is doing nothing about it. She went out on the streets in daylight and killed a human. So stop this, about her being distracted." He pushed Myrnin aside, hard so he crashed into a lab table and knocked over the glass vials. Oliver slammed open the door and froze.

I his behind a corner in the lab, where I was 90% sure I wouldn't get crushed and waited for the pounding or whatever Oliver was going to do.

Myrnin, meanwhile dusted himself off and cleared his throat. He glanced at me and went in.

"What. Have you. Done." Oliver said.

"Well, you see one of my experiments went wrong and now I can't wake her up. I have been trying to fix it, before you ask and the robot of Amelie has been taking over so no-one would notice her absence. Though the robot is not going to plan..." Myrnin said. I creeped out and looked around the corner.

"So when she was 4 hours late, you was actually making a robot of her?"

"Well, not me, I actually used the Interweb and contacted a human who makes robots." Myrnin said. Oliver was silent, then he threw Myrnin against the wall and held his neck; I'm sure I heard his windpipe getting crushed.

"Wait, Oliver please don't kill him!" I rushed in then stopped, out of grabbing distance.

"You knew." He said quietly, not looking at me. "What gave you the bright idea to test an experiment on Amelie?" He growled. Myrnin managed to get Oliver to loosen his grip a bit to talk.

"It was only to supposed to make her a little tired. I am working on it." He said in a half whisper. Oliver glared fiercely at him, then let him go.

"Do it, then. But I want her awake by the end of the week."

"What if we can't?" I asked. That is a real possibility. Oliver turned his glare to me.

"Then you won't have to worry about that." He said and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

**Oliver's Point of View (dream world)**

Once Amelie was unconsciou, I picked her up and went through the door to a silver room. Too long I had been trapped here. The disciples had imprisoned me here to make sure escape was impossible. But now I had Amelie, I could finally get out.

I laid Amelie on the silver table, using the pillow to keep her head up. I switched off the perception filter and reverted back to my original form. Being Oliver was only to trick Amelie that she was really in a dream.

I needed to hurry. The changing sky meant this place would cease to exist. The disciples must be getting paranoid, that I would try to escape. Well, they are too late.

The machine enables me to go back to the real world and essentially swap places. Amelie will forever be trapped here, but she shouldn't have to worry about eternity.

I placed Amelie's hands on two panels with hand imprints on them. Then I placed my hands on either side of her head. The machine hummed to life and cramping pain tore me, but no-one said it would be painless. The world turned white around me and I closed my eyes and felt myself jolting forward.

Silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amelie's Point of View (dream world)**

I woke up to agonizing pain that courses through my body. Was was this? If I was dreaming, then I shouldn't feel pain. I sat up and looked around the room. This looked like a surgeon's room. I attempted to lift my hands, but they seemed stuck to these panels.

"Myrnin? Anyone?" I called. No-one. There is always no-one. "Oliver?" Even he didn't show up. I attempted to pull my hands off the panels, but they are stuck tight. I needed to see outside; though there was nothing to look at. I imagined windows and then looked behind me.

Outside, the sky had changed to an light orange to almost red colour. That couldn't be good. Unless it was getting dark? This couldn't be good.

I felt like I was running out of time. I pulled again, but still nothing which led me to a rather grim conclusion: this might hurt. Well it would. Drawing on my strength, I yanked up my hand my skin tearing a blood pouring. I didn't yell or scream; I had been through worse. I yanked up my other hand and got off the table.

My hands healed in seconds, but there was already a pool of blood on the floor and dripping down from the table. I needed more blood but didn't want to drink any here. I imagined the door and then went through it to outside.

I needed to wake up. I am certain this is a dream, though a part of my mind says this is real.

"Hello?" I call out. Bright light besides me. I shield my eyes.

"You are trapped here. You must get out; this world will cease to exist when the sky turns the deepest black." it said.

"How did I get out? Where's Oliver?"

"He is not Oliver. This place was manifested for you. He is a demon, imprisoned here for all eternity. We seek to destroy him. You must escape and he will be teleported back here."

"How do I get out, though? You never answered." I said, glancing up at the sky.

"You say this is a dream. This is correct, in a way. This world exists nowhere. You must wake up. You must find a way to contact those outside of this dream. The demon has used you to get to the real world."

"How do I wake up?" I asked the bright light which began to fade. "Please don't leave! How do I wake up?"

"I have told you. Remember, you must leave before the sky turns the darkest black." And the bright light disappeared completely.

**Myrnin's Point of View**

After Oliver's attack, I went back to Amelie's side. The bag has emptied and I took it out. She is quiet, but I do wish she would say something.

"How can you recover from that? He basically crushed your neck." Claire said, needlessly worrying about me.

"Never mind that. Stay here and umm... Call me if she says anything." I said then thought better of it. "Actually, I will stay and you go and find out how the robot is doing."

"What? Why? She might try to bite me or kill me or something." Claire whined.

"She won't. She already had her fill of blood, so you will be fine. Now go." I shooed her out. Claire huffed and left, collecting her bag. I hoped she didn't have stakes in there; they would be no use against a robot... Maybe.

I turned back to Amelie and smoothed her hair out for what must have been the countless time. "Please say something." I touched her face and sighed.

"Myrnin..." I heard her whisper, faintly, but I heard her.

"I'm here." I held her hand.

"Running... Out of... time. Wake up." She whispered. This surprised me. She usually just said my name or just a random amount of words.

"Where are you? Why are you running out of time? I tried waking you, I'm sorry." I squeezed her hand.

"Sky turns black... You must find demon." She whispered quieter this time.

"What demon? What does he look like? Amelie, stay with me!" I squeezed her hand tighter.

Amelie still whispered and I bent down to hear her.

"Oliver. Demon. Hurry." She whispered, before she fell quiet. I straightened and mulled over what she said.

Maybe she was having a nightmare? I mean I had always disliked Oliver, but I never really thought of him as a demon. Or maybe this was another one of her ramblings?

Then again, she could be telling the truth. This demon could be in the shape of Oliver. What was I supposed to do? Break his neck or something? I sighed, sitting down on the bed.

I wondered how Claire was getting on. I didn't know what else to do. I had disassembled and reassembled the invention multiple times but nothing has worked, and I couldn't find anything that went wrong. Or maybe it wasn't the invention but this demon making her stay asleep?

**Claire's Point of View**

Walking up to Founder's Square, felt like walking up the steps to be hanged. That's what it felt like to me. I knew robots could get glitches and want to kill everyone. Maybe this was Myrnin's way of getting rid of me. I almost didn't push open the door at that thought. But I had to know, I couldn't exactly make it up and say everything's peachy, as I am a terrible liar.

So I pushed open the door and saw the vampire version of CSI. There were 4 vampires dead with silver stakes in their chest and some decapitated. I felt bile rise in my throat. I sidestepped the blood and ran upstairs.

When I reached Amelie's office, I bit my lip and pushed open the door. Inside the robot had pinned the guards to the wall with a spikey wooden pole and the robot had just finished draining a human which was added to the pile of 5.

"Claire. How nice to see you." She said. I nodded and extreme impulse to run.

"Um... Yeah. I came to see how you... uh, were." The robot smiled.

"I am very good. Where is Myrnin?"

"He's... Out of town at the moment." I said, wringing my hands nervously.

"Oliver came by. He didn't seem to happy with me. Why? He' supposed to love me. Why doesn't he love me?"

I shrugged. "He has an off day." I looked around. "Why have you done that to the guards?" The robots head moved smoothly but mechanically towards them. Then back to me.

"They seek to deactivate me." she said.

"Maybe that would be a good idea? I mean-" I didn't get to finish off my sentence, as I was pushed towards the wall and slammed against it, stars clouding my vision and getting a cracking headache. The robot appeared in front of me.

"No-one deactivates me."

"Of-of course not." I stammered. "But maybe you shouldn't kill so many people." Amelie grabbed my neck and panic set in but I shook it off. "You can't do this!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because, if the guy or Myrnin did this right, then you see me as a daughter and would never hurt me." I hoped with everything I was right. When the robot released her grip I almost fainted with relief.

"I'm sorry, Claire."

"It's fine. But try not kill anymore people. And let the guards free." The robot stared at me then her eyes went deathly red.

"No."


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the wait! I have been focused on other stories and came back to this one when someone said that I should update this story so here it is! It may or may be boring and my demon writing skills are not that good, so I apologize._

_Read and Review!_

* * *

**Claire's Point of View**

"I will not release the guards. If you do, I will kill you as well." Amelie said, coming dangerously close. I really wanted to step back out of grabbing range, but I had no idea what that would set off in her computer brain.

"They won't try to de-activate you, Amelie! No-one will." I said. The robot stared at me for a long term, then walked out of the room. I wanted to follow, but I couldn't let the guards die. It really wouldn't look good when the real Amelie woke up.

I wrapped two hands around the stake and pulled up as hard as I could. It took two tries but finally it came out. I waited anxiously for any signs of life then thankfully, the guard coughed and gasped. I went over the other guard and pulled the stake out of him. My arms were starting to ache from the exertion, but I had been through it before.

Suddenly I got thrown to the other side of the room. When I recovered I saw Amelie coming towards me. I hastily scrambled up and out of the way, barely missing a grab for me.

"I told you to leave them. You do not disobey me." She said.

"I'm sorry, really. Just please don't kill me!" I pleaded, pressed up against the wall. Amelie advanced towards me with blood red eyes and I closed my eyes waiting for her to kill me.

But nothing happened. I cautiously opened my eyes and saw the robot standing there. Her eyes were back to grey and she was just blankly staring at me. Then her eyes closed and she fell.

_Thank you, Myrnin!_ Well, I can add that to my list of near death experiences.

**Myrnin's Point of View**

I had just come back from collecting more blood bags for Amelie. I hooked up Amelie with a blood bag, then turned to the monitor and got a shock; 4 of Amelie's guards lay with stakes in their chest, some unfortunately beheaded. What on Earth did Amelie think she was doing? I considered going to confront her, but she wasn't in the office and I didn't want to leave again, in case the real Amelie said anything.

I sighed and turned back sitting next to Amelie. I had concluded that there was a demon that somehow come from Amelie and she was in trouble. Now, I just needed to find this demon and wake Amelie.

Movement caught my eye. I looked at the monitor and saw the robot was back. Claire was in the office with her, talking but I couldn't hear anything. The man who had built the robot, hadn't given me cameras that had little speakers in, The robot left then Claire set about taking the stakes out and got the first out, then moved to the second one, but the robot came up behind her and threw her across the room. Instantly, I went to the monitor and looked through the menus for the _OFF_ button. There's got to be one, right?

Just before the robot killed Claire, I found a Deactivate button and hit it. Amelie froze in her attack and her eyes went back to grey. Then she closed her eyes and fell backwards. I winced but at least Claire was alive.

Well, now that I was hero I went searching for the demon.

**Oliver's Point of View (the demons)**

I woke and looked up. The sky was blue with clouds. Sitting up, I saw the sign for Morganville and laughed. I had actually made it! I stood up and made my way into the town. I wasn't going to waste any time. I had two things I could do. Kill Amelie who must be here somewhere, or just wait until that other world ceased to exist.

I decided to find her. I can't have someone finding out how to wake her, it wouldn't just remove her from the other world, but it would put me back there and I would surely die.

Taking a deep breath, I found out she was near the east side of town. I made my way there, then saw a girl running in the direction I was. I turned on the Oliver disguise then followed her.

She ran to a house, then down an alley running down the stairs. I smiled. She had no idea what she done.

"Myrnin! Myrnin, where are you?" She called. I reached the bottom step and she came out of the corner of this dark and messy room. "Oliver. Have you seen Myrnin? I just got attacked by the robot."

"No, I haven't. Where's Amelie? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's still asleep." The girl panted and sat down. "Myrnin said there's a demon in Morganville. That's what he got from Amelie."

I was going towards the room Amelie was in, then stopped and spun around. "What?"

"Umm... Amelie's been saying that she's stuck in a dream and she can't get out. There's been this guy that keeps being with her and she says she needs to get out." The girl shrugged. "Surely you believe in demons? You have to help me find Myrnin."

"No, we have kill her."

_"What?!"_

"Myrnin got it wrong. The demon won't be appearing here. She will become the demon. I believe it's about to happen. What you said about her needing to get out... you're running out of time."

"No, no! You love Amelie." This girl said. I smirked.

"I don't. Now unless you want-"

"Your-" The girl began then stopped.

"I'm Oliver. We need to kill Amelie." I stared into her eyes and she looked down.

"No. We wait for Myrnin."

"What?" Someone said behind me. I turned and saw obviously the real Oliver and a man. I grabbed a sharpened piece of wood and threw it at Oliver, lodging deep in his chest. The man fell.

I quickly went to the room, where I smelt Amelie and saw her there. I smiled and took out the knife and raised it.

* * *

_Cliffhanger. Mwahaha. Probably a bad one._

_How was it? _

_Reviews would be appreciated. I'm sorry if it's bad. _


End file.
